My Secret Admirer
by Bibliophile90
Summary: Tsuzuki has a secret admirer! How will Hisoka react, and what will he do? Oneshot. TsuHis


Hisoka was in a good mood. The corners of his lips were curved up involuntarily. Even the absent minded and dense Tsuzuki noticed the difference in his partner.

"Ne, 'Soka?" he said as they headed back to the office. "Why are you so happy today?"

The boy walked on casually. "What do you mean, Tsuzuki?" he asked calmly. He didn't look at Tsuzuki for fear of bursting into laughter. Tsuzuki stepped in front of the younger boy and bent down till they were face to face. There was a curious frown on his face. "Something is wrong with you today," he said, still frowning. "I mean, you haven't yelled at me all morning! Even when I bought twelve muffins and ate them without offering you any!"

Tsuzuki stood up straight and placed his palm on Hisoka's forehead. "Are you sick, 'Soka?"

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's hand away, still smiling (although not very widely). "Firstly," he said, crossing his arms. "I am perfectly healthy, despite being dead. And secondly, I wouldn't have eaten your muffins even if you begged me on your knees and kowtowed a hundred times." He walked past Tsuzuki in a maddeningly superior way. Tsuzuki, feeling very confused now, tagged behind the boy like a puppy.

Back at the office, there was a great deal of whispering as people crowded around Tsuzuki's desk. The crowd fell silent as Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked through the door. The older shinigami blinked. "What's happening?" he asked.

Watari danced out of the crowd towards him, nudging the shinigami in the ribs. "Ooo… Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki," the mad scientist tsked, shaking his head while grinning like a loon. "You're a naughty one, aren't you?" He walked off, cackling merrily.

Tsuzuki gaped at the scientist, feeling very confused. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why are all of you crowding around my desk?" The shinigami strode to his desk. The crowd parted as they made way for him. Tsuzuki halted as he saw something on his desk.

It was a beautifully wrapped present. Tsuzuki starred at the gift, unsure of what to do next. "There's a card too," someone called. Tsuzuki picked up the card and opened it. "Dear Tsuzuki," he read aloud. "Your smile is sweeter than a dozen sticks of cotton candy. I hope you like your present. From your secret admirer."

The crowd instantly broke into cheers and whistles. "Someone loves you, man!" "Wow, I'm so jealous!" "Eww, that's so sappy!" "Open the gift!" The crowd chanted together. "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Tsuzuki shot a glance at Hisoka, hoping for a promising reaction. What he saw was disappointing; the boy was busy clearing his desk. Hisoka started to write a report with no emotion on his face. The shinigami sighed and began to tear the wrappings apart, revealing a box. He opened the box and peered inside. He gasped. The crowd held their breaths. After a while, the crowd grew impatient as Tsuzuki remained motionless, still starring into the box. "Just show it to us, man!" someone shouted.

Tsuzuki reached inside the box and pulled out a beautiful piece of crystal ornament in the shape of a platter of sweets and a single rose. He set the ornament on his desk carefully, acting as if a single sudden movement would shatter the delicate crystal. The females oohed and aahed as they moved nearer to get a closer look.

The Shinigami cast a look at Hisoka, asking,"Ne, 'Soka, did you get me this?" He pointed to the crystal. Hisoka gave a derisive snort. "Who would waste money on junk like that? I know I wouldn't." He went back to his report, writing furiously. The corners of his lips were tugged into a small smile. Of course he was the one who sent the gift. He had asked Wakaba to help him find the perfect gift for Tsuzuki and pen a note for him.

_Now that I think about it_, Hisoka thought_, I should have gotten the gift myself. Imagine the cost of that thing! But it is a suitable gift for someone like him._ He cast a sideways glance at his partner. The shinigami was gazing at the ornament, his work forgotten. Hisoka took this chance to go to Wakaba's cubicle.

"That was a nice gift you chose," he whispered to Wakaba. "But next time, try to get something cheaper. I'll pay you back later."

Wakaba stared at him, clearly surprised. "I thought you told me to get the gift tomorrow, Hisoka," she said. Hisoka blinked. "You're telling me," he said slowly as if every word cost a huge effort. "-that you didn't buy the gift?" The female shinigami shook her head. "Sorry, Hisoka. Err, do you still want me to get the gift?"

"No! I mean, no. You don't have to do anything now. Thanks anyway, Wakaba." Hisoka walked back to his desk. He tried to finish his report, and then slammed his pen on the desk. If Wakaba didn't buy the gift, he thought. Then who did? The boy went through the list of people he knew.

_It can't be Tsuzuki… He wouldn't send himself a gift. That's stupid. Watari? He wouldn't bear to spend so much on Tsuzuki when he needs the money himself. What about Tatsumi? No, he's such a miser._ A loud sneeze emitted from Tatsumi's office. Hisoka continued with his list._ Wakaba's definitely out, unless she's lying to me. That's highly impossible. Hmm… terazuma? Ugh, impossible, impossible. Hmm… could it be Muraki?_ Hisoka's eyes widened. He let out a frustrated moan and pulled at his hair, as if he was trying to pull the thought out of his mind.

Tsuzuki broke his gaze from the crystal and stared at his partner. "'Soka?"

The boy stood up abruptly and headed to the toilet. He turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water. He stared at his reflection. "Stop thinking about the gift," he instructed himself. "It's none of your business, Hisoka. Stop being a busybody and get on with it." He glared at his reflection, then pulled a paper towel from the box and dried his face.

-After work-

Hisoka lay down on his bed in the apartment he and Tsuzuki shared. He rubbed his temples and groaned; his head was throbbing as the result of thinking about Tsuzuki's mysterious admirer. "I'm not jealous," he said through gritted teeth.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he got up and went to the kitchen. After taking a painkiller, he washed up and went to bed.

The next day, Tsuzuki received another gift from his admirer. "SO CUTE!" Tsuzuki squealed as he glomped his new gigantic pink teddy bear holding a heart containing the words, 'HUG ME'. Hisoka picked up the card that came with the teddy bear.

"Dear Tsuzuki," he read. "No amount of cute teddy bears can sum up to your charming personality. Your secret admirer." Hisoka felt like ripping the card into shreds and forcing said shreds down the throat of Tsuzuki's admirer, whoever he or she was.

_I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous,_ Hisoka thought, trying to maintain a cool and composed exterior. He threw the card onto his partner's table (so much for staying cool) and stomped off. Watari nudged Tsuzuki in the ribs, whispering, "I think he's jealous."

Tsuzuki, far from looking worried that he might have offended Hisoka, actually smiled.

The gift receiving continued for a week. Hisoka felt like screaming every time he saw Tsuzuki gazing at or glomping his gifts.

Finally, Tsuzuki received a gift with another card. This time, the message was different. "Dear Tsuzuki, I feel that it is time to let you know who is behind the gifts sent to you. I'll be waiting for you under the sakura tree at the XXXX Park at 8 p.m. tonight. Your secret admirer."

Tsuzuki, after reading the card, was too jittery with excitement to concentrate on his work.

"Look, Hisoka!" he squealed, waving the card in front of the boy's face. "Look! I'm finally going to meet my secret admirer!" Hisoka swatted the card away. "Go away, I'm trying to work," he said in a strained voice.

"But, don't you want to go with me?" Tsuzuki asked. "Aren't you curious to find out the identity of my admirer?"

"No, I'm not," Hisoka snapped. "I don't care who your admirer is, so just leave me alone!"

-That night-

Tsuzuki hummed as he sprayed on his perfume in the apartment. He looked at his watch. "It's time!" he giggled. He shot a glance at Hisoka, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" he asked.

"Just go, Tsuzuki."

"Are you very su-"

"Just go."

Hisoka slammed his book shut when Tsuzuki had left. He got up and went to the balcony. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. "Even the stars are mocking me," he muttered.

The boy rested his arms on the balcony railing and stared at the sky.

Tsuzuki returned after half an hour. He went to the balcony and stared at the sky like Hisoka. There was a smile on his face.

"How was it?" Hisoka asked, not looking at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki didn't answer. He heaved a great sigh, still smiling.

"Did it go well?" Hisoka felt alarmed that his voice held a different note to it. He sounded… jealous.

"Are you jealous, 'Soka?" Tsuzuki said softly, shifting his gaze to Hisoka's face. The boy remained silent, but his face told the answer.

The shinigami leaned against the railing. "It was great," he said, sighing again. Hisoka gripped the metal railing tightly. Tsuzuki chuckled upon seeing that. He suddenly engulfed the boy in a bear hug from behind.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" he whispered into the boy's ear. Hisoka stifled. "No, I don't," he said firmly, and then struggled to release himself from Tsuzuki's hug. The shinigami held him even tighter.

"It was me."

Hisoka stopped struggling. "What?"

"I'm the one who sent the gifts," Tsuzuki said, grinning widely.

"You…you…but, how?" Hisoka stammered. "With your salary?"

"Oh, I made a few friends, they were willing to loan me some of their stuff for a few days," Tsuzuki explained. "Haven't you noticed that the items can't be found anywhere after a day or two?"

Hisoka frowned. That cleared up some of the mess. "What about the terrible messages? Who wrote them?"

"Hey, I spent a lot of time racking my brains to come up with those cute messages!" The shinigami protested.

Hisoka was quiet. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"How else can I get you to become jealous?"

Both of them fell silent. Hisoka broke the silence. "I ought to kill you," he whispered. Tsuzuki glomped him at that sentence.

"You won't kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me too much."

Tsuzuki's reply earned him a whack on his head. "Baka," Hisoka said softly, blushing slightly. Tsuzuki lifted the boy and swung him around. "I'm too lovable to kill!" he chirped. "And besides, you can't kill me as I'm already dead!"

"Not by Touda fire I can't."

"…You're joking, 'Soka."

"I never joke."

Hisoka was smiling by now. "Tsuzuki."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out."

"Where to?"

"Don't you want cinnamon buns?"

"Let's go! Let's go!" They walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

-OWARI!-

Please comment! Critiques are appreciated, snide comments shall be ignored!


End file.
